1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate to a retractable awning assembly. More specifically, present embodiments relate to, without limitation, a retractable awning assembly which utilizes a gear motor structure wherein the motor is positioned in and supported by the awning arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable awnings are utilized to create a shaded space and create additional usable area outside a recreational vehicle (RV), building, marine vehicle or other mobile or fixed structure such as a building or other commercial or residential structure. By creating a shaded area, users may add to the usable square footage of the RV or building wherein they would otherwise not be able to do so.
Various prior art roller awnings utilize a torsion spring assembly in order to assist in the retraction of the awning. However, the torsion spring and related assembly adds weight to the structure. It is a common desire, especially in the RV industry, to reduce the weight of products in order to improve the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and/or reduce the weight in order to decrease the complexity of the mounting accessories needed for the awning.
It is also desirable to reduce the bulk or size of the end covers of the awning arm. These structures may limit the distance between the awning assembly and a sidewall of an RV or building structure.
It would be desirable to provide an awning assembly which reduces the weight of the awning assembly and eliminates the need for a torsion spring. Further, it would also be desirable to provide a structure which reduces mounting complexity of the awning motor. Still further, it would be desirable to provide an assembly which reduces or eliminates the need for back-driving brake.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.